


Silver Necklace

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Impatient Shirou, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shirou sees the Silver Wolf necklace, and the powerful scent of arousal lingering around it.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 373





	Silver Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this show. And both Shirou and Michiru are cute.

Something he had noticed lately, was the Silver Wolf necklace left on Michiru’s desk.

He hadn’t thought about the church in a while, and seeing the necklace thrown with a sense of carelessness on the desk made him ask further inside. Despite the scent of arousal lingering around the room.

Michiru had masturbated, probably.

He didn’t need to share her for anything of that kind. It was normal.

The metal in his hands though, the strong scent lingering around it made him _drool._

He wondered what might’ve caused it, but before he would let himself get carried away the tanuki beastman ran into her room.

She stopped seeing him, a smile on her face that quickly turned into a panic when she saw the necklace.

“Can I ask you, what we’re you doing with this necklace earlier?” Shirou teased, face calm and expressionless. “It smells, the whole room stinks of—“ 

Michiru flushed all the way to her pointy ears, and she tried getting the necklace back.

“What were you doing in here, Michi?” Shirou asked. He wasn’t keen on using nicknames, but he knew how much she hated it. And how it made her blush.

“Nothing you need to know of, dirty old man.” She crosses her arms, but Shirou could see her eyes trailing on the necklace.

“Dirty old man?” He scoffed. “Brat.”

“Oh? And what are you going to do to this brat?”

“Teach you a lesson. Thinking of the Silver Wolf while pleasuring yourself...” 

“I- I wasn’t!”

“Did you imagine it slowly opening you? Using the power and size against you?” Shirou took a step closer.

“Did you imagine me using my power and size against you, Michi?” His voice had gotten a husky rasp to it, and it seemed that Michiru was affected by it.

She let down her arms, and without the usual stubbornness she seemed to posses she mumbled a quick ‘yes’.

He huffed. Throwing away the necklace and pulling her by her waist to her bed.

“You’re a virgin.”

“Yes.” She said, even if his words didn’t sound like a question.

To be honest he was afraid, a virgin girl getting the taste of a beastman might end up...oddly. But he could see by her body language and scent that she was needy and hot.

There weren’t any questions, and Michiru found herself chest to chest with Shirou awfully quick, the wolf beastman pressing against her urgently.

Lips met lips and his hands undressed her in short order. She saw his eyes, wild.

“Shirou..”

Hearing his name being called made him growl, pulling down his own trousers and trying to push his cock in, despite himself knowing it wouldn’t work.

“Hey hey wait! Let me prepare okay?”

The way Shirou actes was unnerving, but she tried ignoring it. Rather, the erect cock waiting hungrily for her made her more nervous.

Her own claws made her afraid of touching inside too much, but it seems Shirou got impatient during sex.

The harsh tongue traced her folds. A wolf’s tongue. Experienced and knowing.

She felt...odd, eaten out by a wolf, small and pathetic to his larger body, his prey, simply said.

His hands pulled her back, and she couldn’t say anything against it when he propped her up in his lap, feeling the heavy shaft pressing up against her cunt.

“Oh-“

“Shush.” Shirou growled.

“But your large cock is—“ 

“You’ll either shut up or I’ll make you shut up.”

Before she managed to say anything Shirou had lowered her down, pressing past her folds. 

She knew it was large, befitting of the Silver Wolf but she didn’t imagine it would feel this big inside of her.

Squirming down on the cock, Shirou’s nose nuzzling in her hair. 

More than that she didn’t register, nothing except the furious pounding. Beast like, predatory and dangerous. Unclean and messy and she couldn’t get enough of it. How many could say that they have been fucked by the Silver Wolf? How many could’ve said that they have been fucked by Shirou Ogami?

When they both finished she laid on the bed, messy and cum leaking out of her.

Shirou had curled up with her, a protective arm around her when she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh....I’m incredibly surprised by how much love and attention this fic got, I’m very happ my to see so many fans of this show! And thank you everyone for reading.


End file.
